


Red Dead2 NSFW Headcanons

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Red Dead Smut [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Nsft, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: This is most of the NSFW/NSFT stuff from my tumblr RedDeadRevival.Full shorts/stories not included, these are headcanons and NSFW Alphabet





	1. Imagine: S/O Surprising Kieran in lingerie/underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Actual shorts/smut fics can be found in the "Series" this work is a part of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested or asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well this started out as not too graphic but… I love this man… I couldn’t help myself…)

Not at camp cause he doesn’t have a bed/tent

He’s finally trusted enough to bring you into town (to scope it out or see about any leads)

You rent a hotel room and he goes out to do something (bathroom, get food, anything)

He comes back to the room just to find you lounging on the bed just in your underwear or maybe you bought lingerie

Sexy pose, bedroom eyes,

He’ll just stand there in the doorway for a solid minute, mouth open, until you say something.

“You just gonna stand there and leave me like this?”

Raise a leg, ‘come hither’ finger curl

“You-You did all'a this for me?”

He’ll have a big goofy grin on his face, cheeks a deep red

He’ll be in disbelief and feel like the luckiest man in the world.

The fun won’t start right away

He’ll want to admire you first

Appreciate how well you look on the bed, just for him

He may even take your hand and pull you up so you can slowly turn for him, strike a pose

Prepared to be worshipped

He’ll do his best to show you how much you mean to him and how you make him feel

He’s never felt so loved before, he already doesn’t think he deserves you but he’s so happy you’ve chosen him

Slow and sensual love making that night

He’ll constantly be murmuring some sort of praise or affectionate terms against your skin or in your ear

Slow, soft kisses all over your exposed skin, licks and soft nips on your hips and thighs

He’ll kiss and lick up your leg before pulling at the fabric with his teeth

If the fabric is soft he’ll rub his face and hands against it many times

Especially your lower half

He’ll lick you _through_ the fabric, burying his nose against you

He will go down on your until you have trouble breathing

He’ll hold you and place open mouthed kisses all along your neck up to your lips as he rolls his hips against you

Slow and long, deep thrusts

His face is buried against your neck as he gasps and moans about how great you feel and how much he loves being with you

And _in_ you

He practically begs to cum inside you

And when he does he lets out the most beautiful moan as he quakes against you.

He’ll simply stare down at you, through half lidded eyes before he gives you the most passionate kiss of your life

“I never want to leave you,”

“Then don’t,”

Cuddles afterwards are definite

He’ll stroke your hair as he nuzzles into you

He’ll end up falling asleep first with a smile on his face and his head resting on your chest

The next morning when he wakes up he’ll simply stare in amazement at you beside him

“It wasn’t a dream then, how’d I get so lucky?”

Many morning cuddles and kisses

Maybe even another round


	2. Kieran: C, M, Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: For the alphabet prompt how about Y, M, C for Kieran? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will gladly write anything for Kieran~

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

If he gets even a drop on you by mistake he’ll be apologizing like crazy and helping you clean up.

Tell him to cum on you and his face will look like a tomato as he admires it dripping off you.

Swallow his load and he’ll stare open mouthed down at you in awe as he tries to remember how to breath.

Tell him to cum in you and he’ll be ecstatic. Knowing you love him enough to allow him to do something so intimate has his heart doing flips.

He will stare at any of it dripping out of you with a big smile on his face.

He loves to taste you on his fingers even though at first he’ll be embarrassed about it.

* * *

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Any sort of loving attention from you honestly. Compliments about his looks, especially if you say he looks strong.

Little touches on his arms, touch his thigh especially and he’ll be a blushing mess as he tries to hide the tent growing in his pants.

He likes dirty talk.

Whisper to him in a place he can’t immediately take you and you’ll drive him wild.  

* * *

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He’ll yearn for you all the time honestly.

His mind is constantly on you and what you would look like under him or above him. Or just with him.

It’s not that he’s an overly sexual guy, it’s the fact that it’s you.

When he sees you it gets worse as his imagination doesn’t have to do as much work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was satisfactory~ ^_^ I love Kieran


	3. Sean: B, F, G, K, L, Q, S, X, Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: b, f, g, k, l, q, s, x, y for sean? pls and thank you! if thats not too much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol not too much.
> 
> I’ve yet to write anything just for our favorite Irish man, so I hope I did well enough ^_^

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

I feel like he’s a boobs man.

He’ll love to hold them, play with them, snuggle them.

He likes how soft and squishy they are and will usually remind you of this with his face in between them. (See Goofy)

* * *

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

(Not gonna risk a visual but feel free to google the name provided.)

Backwards Cowgirl (which apparently is different than Reverse ???)

He likes the way you seem to fit him like a puzzle piece, sitting with your back against his, ass curved just right against him.

Being a breast man he’ll love to hold them as you ride him.

He’s into good old fashion Missionary and Cowgirl too since he gets to see your face.

* * *

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Goofy, no matter what. If he can get you to laugh (on purpose) in the act, he’ll count it as a success.

Motorboat, blowing raspberries against your skin, tickling you.

If you’ve got big breasts he’ll make a show of sticking his face in there and trying to talk.

He’ll come up for air with a big gasp.

“Yer tryin’ ta kill me with thos’ thangs, aren’t ya?!” (I’m not good at writing Irish dialect sorry XD)

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Blindfolds.

It excites him not knowing what you’re about to do next, especially if you’re giving oral.

Feeling your breath against him will make him squirm and make the loveliest noises.

* * *

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Rather likes privacy (despite how loud he can get sometimes) so he’ll prefer somewhere no one will overhear/interrupt the two of you.

A hotel or abandoned place.

However, that is when he’s sober

If he’s drunk he couldn’t care less who hears you two.

* * *

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.**

Always up for a good quickie, nothing wrong with it.

Will attempt for one at least once a day. (See Stamina).

He doesn’t have a preference between one or the other though. He likes proper sex just as much.

* * *

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

This man definitely has stamina to go for many rounds… how long those rounds are though… depends.

Sometimes he’ll just be too excited.

It doesn’t take that long to get him going again though.

Drag one round out as long as you can, though, and he’s likely to collapse at the end of it.

He’ll tell you he feels like he’s good for a week

Then within the hour he’ll be hinting at another round. (See Quickie).

* * *

 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

A bit shorter than average (going by Karen’s comments here, lol) but thick.

Looks smaller when he’s not hard. (looks can be deceiving)

Reaches every spot that’ll make you scream. - It’s not the size that counts, it’s what you do with it.

* * *

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Rather high. He’s always up for a round if you are (See Stamina/Quickie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay. I try to write as much as I can think of for each letter.


	4. Sean: D, H, J , K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: idk if ur accepting but can i get some sean alphabet hcs? d, h, j, k. thank u 🌼

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He is a secret sub/bottom ( _See Kinks_ )

It’ll take a few sexual excursions with him for him to finally admit this to you

It’ll start small/slow with him asking you to ride him, so you’re in control

He’ll then slowly grow to using certain language

“Not gon’a lie. I’ve ben a very naugh’y boy.” (I can’t write an Irish accent X.X)

“What’re ya gon’a do ta meh?”

Then he’ll start suggesting a few ideas (and by know you’ve realized)

“Got this rope…if yer interested.”

🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Ginger through and through

Super curly probably a tad darker than the hair on his head

Not the cleanest but when you’re out in the woods and have to bathe in freezing rivers you tend to avoid baths

🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

A healthy amount (Not too excessive but not like once a month either)

Maybe a bit more if he’s not in an active sexual relationship

He doesn’t mind doing it close to camp (or even in camp) when he’s hammered

He’ll like more privacy when sober

🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

I’ve answered K before but I’ve more to add since this post includes D

Blindfolds (As stated before) But also…

Is there a word for the opposite of a praise kink?

Call him dirty, call him bad, anything will work.

Like mentioned for D he is a secret sub and is into being tied up and edging.

Combine everything: Blindfolds + Bondage + Edging = he’ll be singing

He likes when people get a lil rough with him

Not too bad though, he doesn’t want to bleed but a few bruises are alright


	5. Sean: C, I, N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: b, c, i, n & s for the nsft hcs for sean? 💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having previously done B and S I did not include them.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

After oral he’ll aim for your chest, (unless you swallow, which he doesn’t mind at all)

doesn’t like to get any on your face

He wants to be able to kiss you afterwards without getting sticky

🍀 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

I feel he’s more likely to be goofy in the moment

He is capable of being more serious and romantic though

It all depends on how it gets started

He’ll be loopy and goofy if you’re both drunk

If a tender moment leads to something he won’t do anything to make you make you laugh… too hard 

🍀 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that would hurt his partner 

Nothing leave lasting marks on himself or his partner

No knife play or choking


	6. Bill: O, V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Oh that Kieran one was so good! How about Bill V and O?

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Prefers receiving but if his s/o asks he’ll be all about giving.

You _have_ to ask though, he’s not likely to suggest it himself.

He wants to be sure you want it and doesn’t want to embarrass himself by asking if he can.

His beard is a big scratchy sometimes but his tongue will distract you quickly enough.

You would think he was eating cake (or something else super yummy) down there by all the noises he makes.

He likes giving just as much as you like receiving.

* * *

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)** ****

He thinks he’s not that loud but more than once you will have to shush him.

He doesn’t mind kissing to keep him quiet.

Sometimes he’s loud just so you’ll kiss him.

Most times it’s not on purpose he just can’t control his volume when he’s in you.

He’ll try to muffle his own sounds against you as best he can.

There’s no quieting him when getting oral though, just hope no one hears.


	7. Bill: B, C, K, W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask by animekath: B, C, K, W for Billy bear because I love him! 😚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up animekath on AO3 or Tumblr they are REALLY good at wrting smut for the Red Dead boys (And other fandoms)

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He is a breast man for sure

If you let him he’ll just bury his face in yours

He’ll rub his beard against them

Inhaling your scent deeply

Open mouth kisses All. Over.

   
He likes his hands

He thinks they look big and strong

He likes to grab and hold onto you with them

He likes to see his fingers spread over your hips and sides as well as over your ass (just cause he prefers one doesn’t mean he doesn’t like the other)

He loves holding onto your breasts in the moment (See F)

## 🧸

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

All over your breasts

He loves to see them dripping with him

He’ll use his tip to smear it all over you

He’ll admire how you look lying/sitting there, panting, eyes half lidded, covered in him

If you tell him to cum _inside_ his adrenaline will kick in and he’ll take you even harder and fill you till you’re seeing stars

If you suck him off him he’ll want to see it before you swallow

If he pulls out (while doing doggy) he likes to put himself between your cheeks to then cover your backside

## 🧸

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

This man _loves_ praise

Tell him _everything_ he’s doing right

Even if you’re just saying “yes” over and over, it fuels him and makes his heart swell

Scratch. Up. His. Back.

He will bite your shoulder, not hard enough to bleed but there will be marks that he’ll admire them while you’re cuddling after the act

## 🧸

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Run your fingers through his beard as you hold his face before you kiss him and he’ll be putty in your hands

It helps relax him out of the bedroom and helps get him going in the bedroom

## 🧸


	8. Lenny: B, C, F, I, K, M, N, W, X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: nsft hcs b, c, f, i, k, m, n, w & x for the boah lenny pretty please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of letters there but I haven’t done any for Lenny yet so it’s okay, lol

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He likes his hands

He likes nice arms

He’ll kiss from your hands to your shoulders, slow and sensual 

📖 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Prefers to keep it off of you if he pulls out or if you don’t swallow

Will warn you when he’s close if you’re giving him oral - such a gentlemen

📖 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Spork - [Definition and image (not real people)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fpositions%2F233.html&t=Zjc5MDEzODhjZjgwNDFhNTJmMzgyZDM0ODczYThlZjNmMDkzNzdjOCxNM0RLNW5rMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A9lAQpLDahpHbj_ab9knHCg&p=https%3A%2F%2Freddeadrevival.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185634246400%2Fnsft-hcs-b-c-f-i-k-m-n-w-x-for-the-boah&m=1)

He likes to be able to hold your hand in the moment

📖 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Very romantic

he’ll see to your needs first

Expect some body worship

📖 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Sit on his face

He will hold you there until you’re shaking

He likes anal just as much as vaginal penetration

Might be into pegging

📖 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Smart people (Show off your intelligence)

He likes being corrected/proven wrong

📖 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything to hurt his partner (no bondage, knife play, spanking, choking, etc.)

Doesn’t like being ordered around

📖 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Likes to talk during sex

It could be just dirty talk

Or it could be a full conversation

📖 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Long but not too thick.

 _Just right_ to hit the right places to make your eyes roll back in your head

📖


	9. Javier: C, M, O, V, Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: C, M, Y, O, V for Javier plz?

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Will lick you _clean_ after oral

He loves the way it makes you squirm and gasp

But he also loves to see it dripping down your thighs

He likes to cum directly _on you_

Seeing both your juices mixing just does something for him

🎸 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Speak his language, literally

Say dirty things in Spanish

Something about you saying something like that in front of everyone (even if they don’t understand) gets him hot and bothered

🎸 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Has no preference in giving or receiving but will give more than he gets

Very talented tongue

It doesn’t take long to get you screaming

🎸 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Very vocal, especially when receiving oral

Will compliment you and say dirty words

All in Spanish though

The translator in his brain shuts off when he’s being pleasured

If you can get him to whimper you know you’re doing something right

🎸 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Just can’t seem to keep his hands off you

Very good at convincing you to sneak away from camp

Will suggest many _“fishing trips”_

🎸 _  
_


	10. Micah: A, D, I, K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: A, D, I, K for the rat man, please?? (hello, yes, I've returned cause i adore your HCs please give 😍)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s not too affectionate after with cuddling or kissing

but he will not let you leave the bed (or area).

He might nuzzle against you and stroke different parts of you (your legs, stomach, back)but he’ll never call it cuddling

doesn’t bother with clean up unless there’s somewhere you two have to be. 

🔪 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s cried during sex before

And not just the one time

🔪 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He can be romantic when he wants to be

but for the most part it’s more lust than love for him in the moment.

Before and/after he’s more intimate

🔪 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He has definitely got an impregnation/breeding kink.

The thought of your belly swelling with his child gets him super excited.

Secretly likes to be domed sometimes.

He’s not an actual sub but he likes people to be rough with him sometimes

Might ask you to slap him during sex

🔪


	11. Micah: R, S, U, V, Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: back again! because I'm very curious now, could I ask for R, S, U, V and Y for the rat man?? (i think i might have sent in another one of these, but you know how tumblr likes to eat things it aint supposed to)

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He doesn’t care where you are, if he wants to touch you he will.

Public place, risk of getting caught, he’s into it.

He’s up to trying anything new

**🔪**

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He can go for two rounds back to back

with a few minutes in between

Then he’s out like a light

Or he can go for one very long single round

**🔪**

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He LOVES to tease you

especially if you’re reactions are sexy to him.

He’ll tease you during, well before sex

He’ll tease you even more throughout the day

Passing touches here and there

A suggestive look across the campfire

If you’re on his lap, his hand will find its way to somewhere it shouldn’t be in that moment

**🔪**

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not too loud.

Grunts and groans mostly.

Work your magic tongue on him and you’ll have him cursing up a storm.

He’s very good at dirty talk

He’ll press his lips to your neck or your ear

His voice sounding husky af

**🔪**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Very high.

Especially when he’s in a relationship with you

He’ll suggest the two of you sneak away from camp at least three times a day

If you’re ever in a town he’ll suggest renting a room

**🔪**


	12. Kieran giving oral for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> can we have some headcanons about kieran giving a female s/o oral for the first time?

He’ll be nervous af

He wants to make you feel good and doesn’t want to mess this up

Give him a lot of reassurance

He’ll ask if you can start kissing

He needs to work up the courage to actually start the descent

After a while of his lips against yours he moves down to your neck

He’s going slow but is making his way down

Will get a bit distracted by your breasts ngl

His hands will be lightly touching your sides as he pops a nipple into his mouth

His fingers will trace down to your legs

He’ll remember his mission and reluctantly pull away from his treat

Little kisses are trailed down, down, down

He finally reached your dripping wet core and glances up at you for reassurance

Run your fingers through his hair

Stroke the side of his face

He’ll start with a small lick, testing the waters

But that lick just happens to be on that little nub that makes you gasp out

Upon seeing your reaction he does it again

And again, and again and again

Soon he’s sucking on the nub, teasing it with the tip of his tongue

His hands are around your thighs spreading them

He makes you cum from that little bundle of nerves alone

He watches how you shake and gasp his name

As you start to settle he straight up sticks his tongue into your slit

He reaches in as far as he can, desperate to taste you

When a drop touches his tongue he moans against you

With your fingers in his hair he devours you

He quickly brings you to your second climax and pulls away, licking his lips

“S-so… I did good then?”


	13. Bill and Micah giving S/O Oral for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:   
> Ty for all the great content ! 💕 💕 Could I request Bill and Micah giving their s/o oral for the first time?

**Micah (Written with F!Reader in mind)**

  * He surprises you with it one night
  * You know he likes to leave little love bites all over you
  * So when he starts trailing kisses and nips down your stomach you’re not surprised
  * It’s when he starts to go passed your stomach
  * He spreads your legs and you look down at him “Really?”
  * “Figured I should pay you back for all the times you’ve done it for me” he’ll say with a grin
  * He’ll definitely tease you about it
  * “One condition, you gotta be loud”
  * “I’ll be loud if you can make me loud”
  * A playful growl leaves his throat as he grins up at you
  * He’s very… blunt about it
  * His tongue is immediately in you, his nose pressed right up against your clit
  * You’d think he were a starving man
  * Very sloppy, he honestly needs a lot more practice before he’s going to make you scream his name
  * Which IS his goal
  * He likes to hold onto your ass when he does it
  * Fingers digging in (Bonus for him if he leave little crescent moon shaped marks)
  * When you do finally finish he’ll keep his tongue at it until you’re squirming from overstimulation
  * Then he’ll immediately kiss you, with tongue



**Bill (Written Gender Neutral!Reader)**

  * You’d have to ask him and honestly he’ll be honored
  * (He’s honored that you want to sleep with him in the first place)
  * It’s a huge boost to his self-esteem and confidence with you
  * He’ll be very slow and gentle about it, almost hesitant 
  * He’s always afraid he’s going to break/hurt you or mess up
  * He’ll do his best not to moan super loud when he tastes you for the first time
  * His fingers will rub circles on your thighs and sides
  * He’ll use his hand/fingers almost as much as his mouth
  * He wants to give you the most pleasure you’ve ever felt in your life
  * Every sound you make that’s caused by his makes his heart spin
  * Every time you sigh his name he feels like he’s on top of the world
  * When you finish he’ll gladly lap up every drop you give him
  * He’ll kiss your inner thighs with slow open mouthed kisses
  * Trailing his fingers down your legs then up your sides he moves up so you’re face to face again




	14. Sean C, I, N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> b, c, i, n & s for the nsft hcs for sean? 💗

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

I’ve already done B for him [_here_](https://reddeadrevival.tumblr.com/post/185373209590/b-f-g-k-l-q-s-x-y-for-sean-pls-and-thank)

🍀 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

After oral he’ll aim for your chest, (unless you swallow, which he doesn’t mind at all)

doesn’t like to get any on your face

He wants to be able to kiss you afterwards without getting sticky

🍀 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

I feel he’s more likely to be goofy in the moment

He is capable of being more serious and romantic though

It all depends on how it gets started

He’ll be loopy and goofy if you’re both drunk

If a tender moment leads to something he won’t do anything to make you make you laugh… too hard 

🍀 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing that would hurt his partner 

Nothing leave lasting marks on himself or his partner

No knife play or choking

🍀 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

I’ve already done S for him _[here](https://reddeadrevival.tumblr.com/post/185373209590/b-f-g-k-l-q-s-x-y-for-sean-pls-and-thank)  
_

🍀 

**Not much for C and N, sorry.**


	15. Bill  A, D, G, X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked  
> Hiii! Ily sm and was wondering if you were still doing the NSFW alphabet but if you are could I request A, X, D and G for Bilbo Baggins (Bill)? Thanks you sm! If you're not doing them ignore this lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly was so confused when I read “Bilbo Baggins” XD

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s a giant teddy bear

He’ll hold you close and will most likely fall asleep (using you as his teddy bear)

He gets pretty sleepy/lazy after so expect to spend a lot of time resting after

🧸

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He’s never done it but he thinks he’d be into pegging/receiving anal

Mind you he’d never bring it up but if you happen to he won’t protest with as much enthusiasm as he normally does about things

And when you do it… he finds out he was right

🧸

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Mostly serious in the moment

He wants you to know just how much he adores you

And wants to be sure you really want him

He can be a bit goofy but that normally requires some alcohol 

and for the two of you to be comfortable with each other

🧸

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Thicc boy of average length

You’ll definitely need a moment to get used to him

Very bushy unkempt curls


	16. Molly: B, F, I K, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nocturnofshadow asked:  
> Alrighty, I think its time for a switch up! Only cause I dunno if you've done these, but could I ask for B, F, I K and M for the treasure herself, miss O'Shea??

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

  * She likes hands
  * big strong hands or small delicate ones
  * She likes for her partner to have their hands on her at all times
  * Whether it’s on her hips, holding her breasts, her face, anywhere
  * She likes her legs
  * She thinks they look nice and feel nice wrapped around you



🌹

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

I got two for her

_When she’s with a guy:_

  * She likes to be spooned from behind
  * Reach around and rub her as you move inside her
  * She loves the closeness
  * Your chest against her back, the warmth, she craves it



_When she’s with a girl:_

  * I don’t know the actual name for this one but it’s like a lap dance
  * She sits on your lap, back to you, and rides your thigh
  * You can rub her, play with her breasts or simply hold her
  * Leave kisses along her shoulders and she’ll be sighing your name as she brings herself closer to her finish



🌹

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * Very romantic
  * Lots and lots of kisses everywhere
  * So many terms of endearment and sweet nothings whispered in your ear
  * So caring and gentle



🌹

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * She likes to scratch (not be scratched) 
  * Loves the feeling of teeth on her skin
  * You don’t necessarily need to actually bite her (she won’t mind if you do, as long as it’s nowhere visible)
  * But the feel of your lips on her skin then teeth will make her make the sweetest sounds



🌹

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * Tell her you love her
  * Especially in and after the moment
  * Tell you how beautiful she is and how she makes you feel
  * Anything sexually romantic
  * Give her a rose and whisper something dirty in her ear and she’s putty in your hands




	17. deepthroating Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> javier reacting to his s/o deepthroating him?

  * Already very vocal when receiving oral
  * He’ll tell you how pretty you look between his thighs
  * All the stuff he wants to do to you
  * Get ready to hear a lot of “Ay"s
  * The moment he feels his head hit the back of your throat
  * Translator is BRO👏 KEN👏
  * Every curse you can think of spills out
  * No coherent sentences
  * He sometimes doesn’t even finish words
  * He has to remember how to breathe 
  * He’ll do his best to keep his hips still but they will twitch
  * Fingers in your hair, he’ll do his best not to just start thrusting down your throat
  * Best hope you’re away from camp because if not everyone is going to hear him
  * He gets LOUD
  * It brings him much much closer to climax 
  * He’ll be the loudest he’s been when he does cum
  * He’ll be out of breath and praising you, all in Spanish




	18. Catching Arthur Masturbating in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeaahboah asked:  
> How about a head canon where reader finds Arthur masturbating somewhere private, and instead of giving him privacy, they watch and end up getting caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went a little passed getting caught… hope you don’t mind
> 
> Deconstructed smut
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Oral male-receiving

  * You didn’t mean to find him like that
  * You didn’t mean to watch as long as you did
  * (Okay maybe you did but who could blame you)
  * You were shocked still by the sight before you
  * Sitting against a tree, eyes closed, mouth open as his hand worked over himself
  * Thumbing over the head
  * He’s quiet
  * only letting out small pants and huffs, visible in the crisp night air
  * You’d never seen Arthur this way before
  * So vulnerable
  * His hand worked in slow, long strokes
  * He was taking his time
  * Enjoying it, savoring it
  * Until you stepped on a branch
  * His eyes fly open
  * He hurries to stuff himself back into his pants
  * (As hard as that is to do)
  * Before he scrambles to stand
  * There’s no way outta this one
  * You step out from behind a tree
  * You can see his face as red as can be
  * And you can see him clearly straining inside his jeans
  * Neither of you say anything
  * He’s shocked silent from embarrassment
  * Take a step towards him and he’ll instinctively take one back
  * His back hits the tree he was sitting against
  * He watches you, lips parted, as you approach
  * You kneel in front of him and he gulps audibly
  * His adam’s apple bobbing 
  * He doesn’t stop you from taking him back out of his pants
  * He lets out a sigh of relief
  * But his breath quickly hitches as you flick your tongue over the head
  * His eyes snap shut and he leans his head back against the tree
  * Swirling your tongue around his head makes him let out a sharp breath
  * His hands clench and unclench at his sides, unsure of where to put them
  * They’ll quickly find their way to your head as you take him in your mouth
  * He does his best to keep his hips still
  * To just let his hands rest on your head
  * Not to make you go any faster than the speed you set
  * His breathing picks up quickly enough
  * You can tell he’s trying to hold back his moans and any other noises that threaten to leave his throat
  * His fingers lace into your hair as you take him deeper inside your mouth
  * Bring a hand up to cup and fondle his balls and the sounds he’d been able to keep in will all come out
  * When he feels his tip his the back of your throat
  * The loudest groan
  * He doesn’t realize it but his hips are rocking slightly into you
  * His eyes are shut tight, head thrown back
  * He knows if he looks down at you
  * Sees himself in your mouth
  * He’d cum on the spot
  * It wouldn’t really matter though cause he’s quickly getting closer and closer
  * His hips are getting faster
  * Pushing deeper
  * He’s losing himself
  * He’ll let your name slip through his lips
  * He grips your hair as a warning but you take him in deeper
  * The choked moan sounds like music to your ears as his hips jerk and twitch
  * He shoots down your throat and he has trouble catching his breath
  * Slowly remove him from your mouth
  * Give his tip a kiss and he’ll almost yelp at the over-sensitivity
  * He’ll finally look down at you 
  * Oh Lord what a lovely sight you are
  * Licking your lips as you smile up at him
  * He sees you take your hand out of your pants and nearly groans



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had no idea how to end that


	19. Accidental!reader falling into his tent at a… bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Accident prone character x micah nsft? Like they're cleaning but fall backwards into his tent or something? Also loved your personal story your writing for rdr it's awesome! Have a great night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a deconstructed thing at first but then I just mushed it all into an semi constructed thing. not gonna bullet point this but it will be line…ed? Lined? I dunno, lol.
> 
> Warnings/tags: This is just smut, Oral (Male receiving)

You had been cleaning around his tent

Something you’ve done before.

But this you heard him making noises inside

He sounded out of breath.

You leaned in a bit closer

Taking a step

And slipping on the edge of the tent

You land on your back with a thud

Eyes closed as it knocked the window out of you

When you open your eyes you see you’ve landed in just the right way

So that his dick above your face.

You scramble to get in a sitting position and cover your eyes

“I am so sorry. I was cleaning up around the tent and I tripped I swear-”

You hear him chuckle

Clearly not embarrassed at all

“I’ve got something you can clean”

You blink at him, trying to ignore the fact that he hadn’t stopped stroking himself.

He’s smirking at you in a way that makes your chest flutter

You move closer so your sitting between his legs. 

He removes his hand as you raise yours to replace it. 

You glance up at him and see him lick his lips

Opening your mouth you take in his tip, letting your tongue poke at the slit, tasting his pre-cum

He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth

Before letting out a slow breath

“There ya go, just like that,”

His hand keeps a firm grip on your hair

Helping guide your head down, 

he doesn’t close his eyes and watches himself slip into your mouth

He’s slowing working your head, pushing himself further and further into your throat

His breathing picks up again

But this time there’s added words of praise mixed in

His hand alternates between gripping your hair and stroking it

At one point his hips begin to twitch

It’s obvious he’s holding himself back

If he had it his way he’d be making you gag a lot more than you already are

He lets you pull away for a much needed breath 

As you go to put him back in your mouth he stands

His hands get a good grip on your hair before he thrusts into your mouth

“Damn, you don’t know how pretty you look right now”

His hips start moving and you have to grip his pants

“Fuck,”

He holds himself back from really plowing down your throat like he wants to

Instead he settles for quick thrusts that don’t go too far but far enough

It’s clear he’s quickly getting closer and closer

“Come on,” he mutters. “Come on.”

His hips pick up the pace and lose their rhythm

He groans and you feel his release hit the back of your throat

He doesn’t pull out and instead rocks his hips 

“Take it, there ya go,”

He strokes the side of your face as you swallow everything he has to give

He finally pulls out and fall back to sit on his cot

“Fuck,” He’s trying to catch his breath

He shoves himself back in his pants.

“You’ll have to let me return the favor sometime darlin,” he gives you a wicked smirk

He notices you squeezing your thighs together and his smirk grows

He pulls you up so you’re straddling his leg

“I ain’t got no where to be,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda ended where it could’ve continued but I wanted to get this out there.


	20. Micah: B, C, E, F, G, H, J, L, M, N, O, P, Q, T, W, X, Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago someone asked for the nsft/w abc for Micah but never specified if they wanted ALLl the letters so… here are all the letters for our Ratman that I haven’t already posted.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His dick. Plain and simple. 

I see him as a boobs guy but he can appreciate a nice ass and good hips. He loves to see a bruise in the shape of his hand on your ass or hip.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He loves to cum inside you, something about it just makes him feel powerful. The possibility of you getting pregnant makes it even better.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s had his fair share of experiences with many of woman (paid and unpaid). He knows what he’s doing. Always up for learning something new.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Doggy, no doubt. He likes to hold your hips and slam you back against him. He can snap his hips pretty fast. He’ll like to lean over you to whisper dirty things in your ear, grope your chest and pull your hair. He’ll sometimes put his hand around your throat, only squeezing tight if you’re into that.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

If he’s sober he’ll be serious, might get a bit “giggly” when he’s had too much to drink. Being a boobs man he’ll definitely motorboat you and make funny noises when drunk. Will compliment you a lot more when drunk (not that he doesn’t sober but when he’s sober he wouldn’t say “Yer eyes are so per-ty”)

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

The only thing he keeps groomed is his stache~ 

You have to get after him to bathe more. If you join him though he’ll hop in no problem.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

All the time. Especially if you do something to turn him on and you’re not there to help him. You will probably walk in on him at least once a week.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Wherever is comfortable. He’ll prefer somewhere you don’t have to keep too quiet (so not often in camp) but if it’s sturdy enough he’ll get you on it or against it.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Praise. Appreciation. Attention. Compliment him. Make him feel strong. Light touches; he’s a bit touch starved for loving touches.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Nothing non-con. I know everyone’s idea of him is he’s a monster but if someone doesn’t want him he can easily go find someone else, paid or unpaid. He doesn’t need to scare someone into sleeping with him.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Loves receiving. You will have to beg for him to give to you. It’s not that he’s not into it he just likes you to beg for his head between your legs. He’s not the best at it but practice makes perfect.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

FAST and definitely rough most of the times. Sometimes you’re pressed for time, he’s about to go on a mission/job or just suddenly has the urge. When there’s time he’ll slow down, tease and draw it out.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Very much into quickies, especially if it’s just oral for him but he’ll always promise to make it up to you when he can.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

No toys, if you’re getting off it’s because of HIM

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

On more than one occasion he’s watched you sleep after sex. He won’t even realize he’s smiling. **  
**

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s packing but it’s not _too_ big. Average length, a bit girthy. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

It all depends. If you’ve just sped through two rounds he’ll be out like a light. Drag out one round and he’ll be sleepy. But a quick single round seems to give him more energy if possible.


End file.
